Adicción
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Han pasado veinte años desde que besaron por primera vez, y han intentado dejarlo durante mucho tiempo,sin embargo, no han podido. Y ahora muchos tendrán que pagar por sus errores. Esta historia participa el reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? Del forum El Escorpion Que Colecciona Rosas (EEQCR) ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños Veela!


_Hola tercera historia ¡Lo logre! Contra todo pronostico que yo misma pensaba._

_**Advertencias:**__Contiene lime sutil, es incesto y tiene engaños de por medio._

_¿Desean seguir? ¿Si? Yo ya las advertí._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa __**el reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? Del forum El Escorpion Que Colecciona Rosas (EEQCR)**_

_Agradecimientos a **Lauchyar **__quien tuvo que betear esta historia._

_Dedicado a __**Veela Black**__, quien sin saberlo tuvo mucha culpa que terminara escribiendo esta historia aunque esta misma participa en el reto del incesto lo escribí más para Veela y por que se acerca de cumpleaños, y como pronto entrare a clases de nuevo decidi adelantarme un poquito... asi que diré ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! ¡Y feliz casi cumpleaños!_

* * *

_**Adicción**_

"_Una vez que comienzas con una adicción es prácticamente imposible dejarla, y cuando lo haces, siempre tendrás presente que podrás volver a caer sobre todo si esa adicción tiene nombre y apellido.*"_

Una vez más estaban en la misma cama. Sabían que estaba mal, que debían detenerse, pero no podían, ellos eran adicto al otro, necesitaban sentirse cerca era algo que no podían controlar.

—¿Roxie?

Roxanne de unos treinta y siete años se dejaba besar por Albus como si el mundo se fuera acabar en ese mismo momento. Cada quien tenía su vida aparte, una familia, un esposo o una esposa que respetar, pero cuando ellos estaban cerca todo el mundo desaparecía.

—Albus—comenzaba Roxanne.— Debemos…debemos… hablar…—trababa se hablar Roxanne, pero Albus no paraba de besar su cuerpo desnudo.—

Albus sabía lo que Roxanne le diría, pero sabía perfectamente que no había caso, que era imposible detenerse, llevaban muchos años tratando de pararlo y no lo habían logrado.

Cuando ellos están juntos son una mezcla de sabores. Ella es el chocolate y él es la vainilla, simplemente una mezcla perfecta.

* * *

_Albus y Roxanne caminaban por los jardines de la Madriguera, buscando una forma de escaparse de los adultos y disfrutar su compañía._

—_Roxie—la llamo Albus. _

_Roxanne le dedico una sonrisa a su primo antes de empujarlo al lago que estaba próximo a ellos._

_— ¡Roxanne, pudiste matarme!— se quejó Albus dentro del lago._

_Roxanne estiró una de sus manos para brindarle ayuda él tomo la mano de ella y la jaló hacia él._

_— ¡Eres un idiota!—se quejó la morena._

_Albus se acercó a la orilla, para intentar salir del lago para luego poder ayudar a su prima._

_—Te apuesto un galeón que no sabes lo que estoy pensado— la desafió Albus, mientras ambos se sentaban a la orilla del lago y dejaban que este acariciara sus pies desnudos. _

_— ¿En qué piensas? ¿Sólo un galeón?— preguntó la morena._

_Y sin previo aviso lo besó, no fue más que un pequeño roce, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerlos adictos al otro._

_—Es mejor de lo que estaba pensado—soltó Albus un poco confuso._

_Roxanne soltó una risa nerviosa, y dejo de mirar a Albus._

— _¿Y eso?—se animó Albus con clara inseguridad. _

_Roxanne comenzó mover nerviosamente sus manos._

_—No sé, tenía ganas de besarte… hace mucho tiempo. —confesó Roxanne._

_Albus sonrió ampliamente, y la beso nuevamente. No necesitaban más palabras era obvio lo que sucedía._

* * *

Y desde ese día habían pasado veinte años, y parecían que no querían parar con el asunto de verse a escondidas, y terminar haciendo el amor hasta altas horas de la noche, siempre buscando una excusa para sus familias.

—Albus debemos parar con esto— comenzó severa Roxanne, mientras con las sabanas cubría su cuerpo desnudo. — No podemos seguir así. Tu le debes respeto a Alice y yo a Lorcan, ellos no merecen lo que le estamos haciendo.

Albus sabía que Roxanne tenía razón, siempre la tenia ¡Si era una perfecta Ravenclaw! ¿Cómo no tenerla? Ellos habían intentado dejarlo, pero no habían podido, les era imposible, era más fuerte que ellos.

Roxanne cuando logró zafarse de los brazos de Albus, enroscó la sabana a su cuerpo desnudo, en búsqueda de su ropa para volver con su esposo. Tendría que idear una excusa, pero no era algo nuevo, de los 12 años que llevaba casada con Lorcan siempre sabría que decirle, y él parecía siempre creer cada una de sus extrañas excusas.

— ¿Roxie, nos fugamos? Estoy cansado de tener que ser el otro—le dijo Albus mientras este se posesionaba frente a ella y con sus manos la rodeaba por su cintura.

Roxanne se mordió el labio inferior, le encantaba cuando Albus le hacia esa propuesta, se la había hecho innumerable veces desde que estaban juntos, a veces incluso llegaba a pensar que fugarse con Albus no era tan mala idea incluso a veces llegaba a ser excitante, pero ella se detenía cuando pensaba en su esposo dos años menor que ella y su hija e hijo de diez y nueve años respectivamente.

—Al, nunca has sido el otro eso ya lo sabes, pero no podemos fugarnos. — comenzó severa, quitando los brazos de Albus de su cuerpo.— Yo tengo a Eileen y Ludolf , son mi vida no me la imagino sin tenerlos cerca

—Roxie, jamás te pediría que dejaras a Eileen y Ludolf.

Albus se acerco a Roxanne, la rodeo con sus brazos por su cintura nuevamente y le hablo al oído.

—Jamás te pediría que abandonaras a nuestra hija ¿Qué clase de padre sería?

Roxanne al escuchar las palabras de Albus se estremeció. Que Eileen fuera hija de él, era su secreto mejor guardado, había jurado que jamás se lo contaría, porque ambos estaban logrando formar sus vidas casi sin depender del otro, y revelar que estaba esperando un bebe podría haberlo arruinarlo todo.

— ¿Cómo…como lo supiste?—se animó a preguntar con clara inseguridad.

Era innecesario negarlo. A Albus jamás iba poder engañarlo, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Es morena como tú, y tiene los ojos verdes como los míos—le explicó Albus, mientras que la tomaba de las manos y la guiaba nuevamente a la cama.

Roxanne temblaba, acababan de descubrir su secreto mejor guardado, y se sintió incapaz de hablar.

—Y Lorcan los tiene grises, no existe forma que Eileen fuera su hija—continuo hablando Albus. — Además se ríe como Adonisa, y le gusta gastarle bromas Francine como digna hermana mayor.

Roxanne suspiro pesadamente.

—Perdóname, Albus por favor perdóname…— hablaba con dificultad Roxanne.— Cuando supe que estaba embarazada estaba segura que era de ti, pero te veía tan feliz que me sentí incapaz de decírtelo y romper tu felicidad

Albus se acerco más a Roxanne, cogió las manos de ella y las apretó con fuerza.

—Roxie, mi felicidad siempre estuvo contigo.

Roxanne miró sus manos entre las de Albus.

—Albus, ya es tarde. — Habló segura la morena. — Cada quien tiene su vida y será mejor que nadie lo sepa.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Lorcan, no lo sabe?—Preguntó.

Roxanne negó con la cabeza, y se echo a llorar sobre el hombro de Albus.

—Morena mía, buscaremos una solución algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir, pero no podemos ocultárselo a Eileen, ella debe saberlo. — le explicó Albus.

—No, Albus no puedo contarle la verdad. ¿Qué clase de madre sería? ¿Quién mientras estaba con su padre lo engañaba con su tío Albus?—le gruño Roxanne. —

Albus sonrió con malicia.

—En teoría Roxie nunca has engañado a Lorcan sólo lo has traicionado—soltó Albus.

— ¿Qué? Pero si llevo viente años contigo y doce con Lorcan—le espetó en la cara Roxanne. —

—En teoría morena mía, al que has engañado doce años ha sido a mí, no Lorcan

Roxanne seguía negando con su cabeza lo que decía su primo.

—No Albus, Eileen jamás lo sabrá.

—Roxie, yo lo seguirá ocultado, pero cuando cumpla once años le llegará la carta de Hogwarts y no dirá Eileen Scamander, sino que dirá Eileen Potter—explicó Albus.

Roxanne no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Quién te dijo eso?—preguntó consternada la morena.

La morena soltó a Albus, y este respiró profundamente.

—Nuestro tío Neville, le pregunte cuando me di cuenta que Eileen era mi hija, y él me explico que en las cartas y la pluma mágica iba el nombre y apellido por sangre incluso si el chico o chica no hubiera sido reconocido por el padre.

Roxanne se sintió atrapada. Iba a tener que revelar toda la verdad en un futuro cercano.

Albus y Roxanne habían cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, les había faltado valentía para aceptar lo que sentían, fuerza para poder luchar con el amor que se profesaban, pero su hija era prueba de lo mucho que se habían amado.

Eileen les recodaría toda su vida la cobardía que habían tenido, y a la vez el amor que se tenían, pero ella debería cargar con el peso ser hija de ambos, y de cuanto se habían equivocado a lo largo de los años.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**N/A:**Cosas varias que quisiera explicar la frase del inicio la cree yo, es decir es de mi autoria.  
_

_Ahora los hijos de Roxanne se llaman Eileen y Ludolf, la primera tiene es nombre de la madre de Snape debido que quería que fuera un juego de nombres, ya que Severus es el segundo nombre de Albus, y como la hija es de él, era una forma de hacerlo notar, y Ludolf fue un nombre que me ayudo escoger Veela Black, así que el crédito de ese nombre es de ella._

_Adonisa y Francine son las hijas de Albus y Alice Longbottom aunque no lo menciono directamente, pero por ahí va la cosa. Adonisa en realidad fue una variante que hice de Adonis que significa recuerdos de amor, el cual obviamente quise relacionar con Roxanne y Francine es la variante de Francisca lo que es lo "más cercano" a Frank , pero lo más cercano a este es Francia, pero con la ayuda de Veela llegamos a Francine. _

_**¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo? **_

**¡Reviews plis!**

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! **_

_**Bella Valentía**_


End file.
